Lee Styles
Lee Styles (リー スタイレス Rii Sutairesu) is a mage currently affiliated with the Sorrow Ocean Guild. She is a highly feared practitioner of Guns Magic & Smoke Magic which gave her a reputation among her guildmates & civilians alike. Appearance Lee is a fairly tall woman in her early to possibly mid twenties. She has a slightly tan skin complexion, amber eyes, and plum colored hair which she usually keeps up in a ponytail but is upperback-length when let down. Like many women she has a very slender frame & curvaceous figure but unlike most she also sports a well-toned and lightly muscular build. She wears black fingerless and knuckle less gloves with a black tank-top shirt that is relatively cut off at her waist revealing her abdomen and bellybutton with daisy-duke shorts and combat boots. She also often wears her double holsters by the shirt which carry her signature pistols she employs her magic with. Her most noticeable attribute is a tribal tattoo that engulfs her right upper arm. For warmer attire however, she wears a opened brown, fleece jacket revealing her thin black long-sleeved sweater, skin tight pants (possibly snow or yoga pants) and worn over a horizontally striped, belt buckled down skirt, brown leather boots and a red hat. But still with it sometimes her holsters and gloves. Personality Lee is one of the most competitive, sarcastic, rude, loud, battle hardened/battle hungry, ill-tempered women to ever grace the halls of the Sorrow Ocean Guild. She has shown to not be very diplomatic if at all, she prefers to just use brute force/coercion to get what she desires. Out of all the members of the Sorrow Ocean guild Lee is not only the most foul-mouthed but is the heaviest drinker and smoker as well. Due to having an impoverished upbringing, Lee has developed an obsession towards power, over both herself and others, which causes her to appear fiercely independent and violently assertive, often using verbal or physical violence as a response to anyone who crosses her or to assert her dominance which gained her a somewhat bad reputation although this may root from some deep psychological trauma she felt in her childhood. Lee also believes that one of the key ways to achieving power is money and when going on missions she usually goes for high-paying jobs or gets into competitions with Axel Curtis due to their similar personalities. History Lee was born into a somewhat poor and dysfunctional family in Fiore. Little is known about her childhood aside from the abuse her family suffered at the hands of dark mages and corrupt individuals who could enforce their power over her family. Magic & Abilities *'Guns Magic': *'Smoke Magic': Trivia *Lee's appearance, personality and first name are based on Rebecca "Revy" Lee of Black Lagoon fame. *Her full name also stems from the last names of a female & male pro wrestler respectfully who both share the first two initials A.J. Category:Female Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:The Gunner